


i fall in love too easily

by stardustbinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is in love with Jisung, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationships, Song Based, Tickling, binsung, cute boyfriends, jisung centric, soft, soft but also sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustbinnie/pseuds/stardustbinnie
Summary: Jisung reflects on his past relationships when he thinks he heard Changbin say “I love you”





	i fall in love too easily

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic based off of the song “I fall in love too easily” Frank Sinatra’s version bc Jisung played Chet Baker’s ver. on the LA 3racha live and I fell in love with the song

“Hyung!” Jisung shrieked when he felt hands going to the side of his body, tickling him. 

“This is what you get for eating the last ice cream,” Changbin paused to scold the boy under him. Jisung let out a pout, trying to get his way out of this situation. “That won’t work on me Jisung.” Changbin laughed and went back to tickling the other.

“I’ll give you a kiss!” Jisung cried out wanting the the tickling to end. 

“Okay.” Changbin immediately stopped and started to pucker his lips to tease the other. Jisung scrunched his nose up at the older.

“Eww i’m not going to kiss you now,” Jisung exclaimed, turning his head over. Changbin shrugged and inched his hands back to Jisung’s sides. “AH NO! I’m just joking.” Jisung quickly grabbed Changbin’s hands and pulled them to his chest, giggling.

“Jisung i’m stronger than you.” Changbin looked at the younger amused and easily released his hands from Jisung’s grip to put them beside his head.

“I know that.” Jisung smirked at the older and brought his hands to the side of Changbin’s face to bring it to his but instead started to tickle the other. 

“AH! YOU TRICKED ME,” Changbin laughed and fell on top of Jisung, also trying to stop Jisung’s fast hands from tickling him any longer. “ _ Jisung _ .” Changbin warned as he was the one now holding Jisung’s hands. 

“Hi.” Jisung tried to look innocently into Changbin’s eyes, the older was now basically lying on top of him. Changbin rolled his eyes and snuggled into his chest.

“I don’t feel like kissing anymore, can we just cuddle?” Changbin huffed and shifted a little to get comfortable.

“Yes, we can.” Jisung giggled and engulfed the older in his arms.

“ _ I love you Jisung _ .” Jisung shifted his head a little bit to see the older fast asleep in his arms. 

Were his ears deceiving him _? _ Jisung looked at Changbin again and sure enough he seemed asleep so Jisung didn’t say anything, just held him in his arms. But those words made him think. Did Jisung love Changbin? I mean they’ve been dating for 6 months...is that too early? 

Anxiety was  _ rushing _ through his body. Jisung was having a hard time breathing and his lips started to quiver. His body felt sweaty, especially his hands just thinking about this question. 

Before dating Changbin, Jisung was not lucky with his other partners. Jisung’s first boyfriend was this guy named Chan. Chan was perfect, he was good looking, he played a lot of sports (and people) and was basically talented in everything. He also was kind, popular, outgoing, and confident. Jisung’s type.

Well he was wrong. Dating Chan was the opposite of what he thought. Chan wasn’t kind at all. Long story short, Chan was a fuckboy and everyone knew except Jisung. Well maybe Jisung did know this but he didn’t care because Chan was different with him, right? Well no, that’s what he thought. 

Anyways basically Chan led Jisung on with his “I love you”s, “You’re the only one I need”, Yet broke Jisung’s heart in a matter of seconds when Chan’s ex decided that she  _ loved _ him again. Chan was Jisung’s first love but it wasn’t the same for Chan _. _

Jisung’s next lover was this guy named Hyunjin. Hyunjin was absolutely fucking gorgeous. That was all. They were in this stage of dating but not dating? That is what went past Jisung so when he said “I love you” To Hyunjin he didn’t realize what he said was wrong. They did things that couples did but weren’t official so maybe what he said to Hyunjin wasn’t okay (Jisung realized this after Hyunjin ghosted him).

The guy Jisung dated before Changbin was a foreign exchange student named Felix. Felix was different from everyone Jisung ever tried to date. They first met when Felix looked lost on campus so Jisung being the kind person he was asked this good looking stranger if he needed any help. Felix looked relieved when Jisung spoke a little bit of english and it all started from there. Their relationship first started off as friends to best friends and slowly progressed to boyfriends. They have been dating for almost a year and Jisung could say he was truly in love with Felix, everything just felt right with him. But sadly good things always come to an end. They are still friends to this day but it just isn’t the same.

Jisung doesn’t know why he falls in love so easily and so fast for boys that don’t deserve his love. His relationships never last that long to fall so hard. Jisung’s heart should be well schooled, but he never learns even though he’s been fooled in the past. 

Changbin is someone who deserves Jisung’s love. The older unknowingly proves to him everyday that he was worthy but the younger is scared. Jisung is scared that if he said “I love you” to Changbin he would get scared like all the others and run away like they all have done. 

Jisung is scared of rejection. He  _ knew _ he was in love with Changbin so early, but he is scared of how the other would react. So when he heard the older say it first he was unsure because he has never heard it being said from someone else first. Jisung looked at his boyfriend again and closed his eyes.

“ _ I love you too _ .” Jisung whispered just in case, to a sleeping Changbin before nodding off. 

Hopefully not, but  _ maybe _ . Maybe Changbin  _ will _ fall out of love with Jisung just like Felix did. Who knows. But right now Jisung is just going to live in the moment and appreciate what he has right in front of him instead of being in love afraid.

Jisung was someone who falls in love too easily and too fast for love to ever last. His heart should have learned from being fooled in the past. But he never learns. So when Jisung said I love you to Changbin, he meant it. He always means it.

Little did Jisung know, the older was awake when Jisung said I love you. Changbin felt his heart flutter and couldn’t help but smile when he heard those three words come from Jisung’s mouth. 

Changbin felt like he found the pot at the end of a rainbow. Jisung is  _ too _ good for the world.  _ too  _ good for him. He’s glad that he stole Jisung away from anyone else who could hurt him. Changbin wants Jisung to know that he was worthy to be loved and that he was good enough. They have many more and hopefully endless days together, so Changbin will make sure that Jisung will know how much he means to him every single day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. This fic was supposed to be angsty but my followers are too weak hearted and voted for this fic to be soft so here you go 😔 If you liked leave kudos and maybe follow me on twit ;) @/spearbzz


End file.
